


the smell of coffee beans and warm chocolate

by deep_doot



Series: Spamano Shorts Collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, FELI DOESNT KNOW WHEN TO STOP TALKING TBH, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, also i added greece in there bc we all need more cats in our lives, also like super super discreet mention of gerita, i guess this kinda just flowed out from me lmao, lovino is only nice every seven years, romano is a lady killer, spain IS A GOOD COFFEE SHOP RUNNER, spains pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s... uh, not always like this, is he?” Antonio asked, returning his gaze back to Feliciano. </p>
<p>Feliciano shook his head. “If there weren’t any pretty girls in here, then he might be nice enough to talk to you. But then again, big brother is only nice about once every seven years…” </p>
<p>Antonio nodded slowly, still managing to keep a smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the smell of coffee beans and warm chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laconicGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/gifts).



> "Coffee Shop" AU

Antonio wiped down the counter, glancing down at his reflection. The stereo played popular tunes from the 80’s, while a different type of music was picked each day by patrons to the cafe. Most of the tables were filled, and soft discussion rose up in the small business. Coffee was delivered to the tables one by one, usually along with a sandwich or pastry. 

Today was one of the slower days, and this gave Antonio more of an opportunity to talk with some of his regulars before slipping back behind the counter to serve the in-and-out customers. He was having a nice discussion with a regular whom he had learned to call Heracles, not bothering to share last names. They talked about how interesting music had changed, generally until Antonio noticed that he was falling asleep. Heracles talked about cats most of the time to girls in the cafe, and showed them photos of different cats he had met. After he would talk about that, he would sometimes fall asleep, which Antonio didn’t mind, as long as he would leave before closing. 

Antonio was minding his own business for most of the day, smiling wide at cute girls-- and handsome men (whom of which he hoped to get their number)-- and providing excellent service for everyone. He served up drinks, food, and refilled empty cups, all while enjoying another day at work.

It was about half-past three, when a group of four entered the cafe. Antonio perked up from making a triple espresso for another customer to greet them. He immediately noticed that his good friend Gilbert Beilschmidt had come in with his brother, Ludwig, and two smaller men along with them. 

The one man wore an excited expression, talking to Ludwig and Gilbert while taking in all of the sights of the cafe. His hair was a gentle auburn and a strand of hair, that didn’t seem to stay flat to the rest of his head, was sticking up on the left side of his head. He wore simplistic clothing, but he made it look rather… fashionable, than most people could pull off. Right after Antonio felt him come in the door, a wave of kindness (nauseating to most people) flew his way. 

The other wore a tired, displeased expression, eyeing up the cafe and the women that were gathered throughout it. He looked as if he didn’t want to be with any of the people that he came with, except for maybe the excited one. They looked similar. He wore a simple button-down shirt, jeans, and boots. His head also had the strand of hair that didn’t want to stay down, although it was on the right side of his head. Something about this man made Antonio thrilled to bits, and he found him to be the most attractive one of all in his group. 

“Antonio!” Gilbert ran over, hi-fiving his friend. “What the hell are you still doing here? I thought you left ages ago!” 

Antonio laughed, although it wasn’t that funny. “No, Gil. I’ll be here for a long time. It’s my shop after all.” He turned to Ludwig and the men next to him. “ _Buenas tardes_ , Ludwig and friends.” Antonio smiled.

Ludwig waved. “Hello Antonio. How are-” 

The energetic man next to Ludwig rushed over to Antonio, shaking his hand and smiling wide. “Hello, Mr. Antonio! My name is Feliciano Vargas! I came here with my big brother Lovino, and Gilbert and Ludwig. Although it seems like you and Gilbert and Ludwig have already met, which is fine with me!” Feliciano nodded his head, still smiling. He was even more than Antonio expected. “Ludwig and I became good friends after we met at work, and then I met Gilbert through him. Isn’t this something?-” 

“ _Si, si_ , Feliciano. It’s a pleasure to meet you too! And please, just call me Antonio.” Antonio glanced at Lovino. “You too, Lovino.” 

Lovino seemed uninterested in talking any more, and instead he retreated to talk to the girls in the cafe. Antonio chuckled, watching him as he went off. 

“He’s... uh, not always like this, is he?” Antonio asked, returning his gaze back to Feliciano. 

Feliciano shook his head. “If there weren’t any pretty girls in here, then he might be nice enough to talk to you. But then again, big brother is only nice about once every seven years…” 

Antonio nodded slowly, still managing to keep a smile on his face. “Well, anyway, you three can find a table and I’ll bring over some coffee for you.” 

Feliciano smiled again, pulling Gilbert and Ludwig over to an empty table next to the front window. He called over for his brother to sit next to himself, but Lovino seemed busy with… other things. As Antonio filled up coffee cups, he occasionally glanced up at Lovino, thinking to himself and pondering why he found him so interesting. Yes, Lovino was an incredibly attractive man, but something else about him made Antonio excited.

Antonio returned to his friend’s sides, setting down the coffee for them. Feliciano was munching on a snack that he must’ve bought earlier, while Ludwig was asking if Feliciano wanted anything else to eat. Gilbert was flipping through messages on his phone, and then stuffed it back into his pocket. 

“You heard from Francis lately?” Gil asked, taking his first sip of the searing hot coffee. He didn’t seem phased by the intense heat from the beverage. 

Antonio shook his head. “It’s been probably a week or two since I’ve heard from him.” he took a seat. “Is he off on another one of those adventures of his again?”   
Gilbert roared with laughter, although Antonio didn’t know why. 

Gil leaned closer to him. “I had gotten a message from him two nights ago, and apparently he needed a compass, some new pants, a radio, and a cute woman. Before I could ask him why, he hung up on me.” he explained, shrugging. “The next day he messaged me back saying he had found himself stark naked in the middle of a concert hall. Thank god no one was there, or we would be bailing him out of jail.” 

Antonio snorted, breaking off into laughter with Gil. “Oh... good ‘ol Francis.” he crossed his arms, leaning back against his chair. He found himself gazing back at Lovino from across the cafe. What made him so interesting?! “I need to go get something. I’ll be right back.” Antonio quickly rose from his seat, pushing his chair in for good measure. 

Lovino was chatting with some local girls, and as soon as they saw Antonio rising from the tables and chairs, they left Lovino behind. The man groaned, turning towards the Spaniard. 

“What the fuck do you want? I was busy with something.” Lovino whined, crossing his arms. 

Antonio ignored his foul language and shrugged, smiling. “I don’t think I was properly introduced to you, Lovino.” he said, observing Lovino more closely. “Your brother said you’re only nice once in awhile,” 

“My brother has nothing to do with our conversation right now, what the fuck do you want.” 

“I just wanted to meet you and see what your interests were, y’know, how normal people communicate.” Antonio tried to save their conversation. 

Lovino uncrossed his arms, narrowing his eyes and placing a hand on his hip. “Fuck off, coffee-man. I don’t want to know you.” 

“You have such a bad mouth, Lovino.” 

“So?” 

Antonio sighed, finally finding the right words to say. “What I would like to actually say, Lovino, is that I think you are a very pretty person, and I would like to treat you to a drink sometime. As friends.” 

Lovino scowled. “We just met, bastard.” 

“All the more time to get to know you.” Antonio cocked his head, smiling wide.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS WORK FOR MY GOOD MAN LACONICGHOST!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Maybe I'll add to this later in time!!


End file.
